Story:Star Trek: Helena/Code of Honor/Chapter 2
In the mess hall Admiral Cornwell strikes the ship's bell six times. This hearing will come to order, we are here to consider the request of the Klingon Empire that Captain Marcia Ann Taylor be extradited for trial on charges of murder, Ambassador Rozhenko, you may present your charges Admiral Cornwell says as she looks at him. Alexander gets up holding a padd. The Klingon Empire makes the following allegations against Captain Taylor, that on stardate 54236.3, while commanding the starship Helena, she knowingly fired upon and destroyed a Klingon outpost in the Pentath system, that as a result of that action, four hundred forty one Klingon civilians were killed, it is my intention to prove that Captain Taylor was grossly negligent in her command of the Helena that her hatred towards my people overrode her good judgement, I ask only that she be given to us to face the judgment of the people she hates, thank you Alexander says as he looks at them. Captain Kira who is her lawyer gets up and comments on what Alexander said. Your people have yet to prove that the Helena destroyed that outpost, the Helena wasn't even in the system at the time, that ship on the video footage could be a fake Federation starship desgined to look like the Helena says Typhuss as he looks at Alexander. Admiral Cornwell looks at them. I will hear formal evidence beginning tomorrow afternoon at fifteen hundred hours Admiral Cornwell says as she hits the bell three times. On the same deck at the mess hall Captain Kira walks to the turbolift. Typhuss I need to speak with you Kori says as she looks at him. He looks at her. About what says Typhuss as he looks at Kori. She looks at him. That this trial is a waste of time Starfleet is scare to admit that they were in the Pentath system a system we claimed during our war with the Cardassians Kori says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her and explains why he believes that the crew of the Helena are innocence. I don't believe that the crew of the Helena would destroy a Klingon outpost, someone is setting them up and someone else destroyed that outpost, someone is trying to destroy the alliance between the Federation and the Klingon Empire says Typhuss as he looks at Kori. Kori looks at him. I don't believe that it was fake that sensor reading is very authentic Kori says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. That still doesn't prove anything, I'm going find that fake starship and find the real attacker says Typhuss as he looks at Kori. Meanwhile in an unknown sector of space that was occupied by the Goa'uld a ship flies up to the large mothership, and the leader beams aboard the ship and bows before the leader. Netan we did it we tricked the Klingons into thinking the Federation destroyed the Klingon outpost Anateo says as he looks at him. Netan looks at him. Perfect the Federation has trespassed through our space long enough, and it's time that we make our appearance soon your next target it a Klingon shipyard Netan says as he looks at Anateo. He nods and leaves the mothership.